


Jealousy by Monsta X

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: A little Jealousy for Mark when Jackson and Namjoon are too close.





	Jealousy by Monsta X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Preferences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/gifts).



> Does not have Monsta X. I couldn't stop thinking about the song while writing so it became the title. 
> 
> For Queen_Preferences for JibooyJimin's Secret Santa. 
> 
> I hope the hinted NamJin is okay, you seem to like NamJin so I used Bangtan for the jealousy theme. Hinted OT7 but, really just hinted. Sorry!

Jackson is a friendly person, Mark knew that. Jackson is a tactile person, he knew that as well. He knew Namjoon had no interest in Jackson. Still, why did Mark want to rip Namjoon's arm off?

It had been so long since a break had linked up between them and BTS. It had been planned for over a month and everyone had been so excited. For the past two days, it had been all Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom could talk about. Now that it was happening, Mark hated it. They decided to keep it simple, so they're just in Bangtan's dorm.  Jinyoung, Jimin, and Seokjin-hyung are in the kitchen working on dinner for 14. Early on, Jungkook had retreated to his room to play videogames with Taehyung, Bambam, and Yugyeom. Mark had no clue where Jaebum, Hoseok, or Yoongi-hyung went but if he had to guess, he would think a studio.

That left him and Jackson in the common room. And Namjoon. Fucking Namjoon. Sitting too close to his Jackson. Internally, Mark knows he has nothing to worry about but he can't help his jealousy. Every touch, every giggle, heats Mark up so much. And after sitting next to Jackson and Namjoon for a hour- he is about to explode.

And Jackson? He knows what it does to Mark. It's in the little game the two play whenever they get the chance. Jackson will push and push at Mark until Mark gets fed up with their little game and pulls him in to takes what is his.

Poor Namjoon.

"What the fuck is going on here." Jin's voice cuts through Mark's thoughts. He is standing behind Mark looking at the two other boys with a glint in his eyes.

Okay, perhaps not so much poor Namjoon.

Mark shrugs. "It's Jackson," he says, as though it is the answer to the world's problems. "You know it means nothing."

Jin shakes his head and looks at Mark with too-knowing eyes. "The look on your face says otherwise. You look like you want to kill Namjoon. Upon which, of course, I would have to kill you. And then Jackson would kill me. It's a losing situation for everyone."

Namjoon snorts loudly, bringing Mark and Jin's attention back to their boys on the opposite couch. Namjoon and Jackson are holding each other's hands and studying them, seemingly not paying attention to who else is around to see the two.

Mark shakes his head and turns back to Jin. "What makes you think you could take me in the first place?"

Jin looks at Mark with a flat face and deadpans, "You will be to distracted fucking Jackson on the couch to realize I'm behind you with a knife. Jinyoung says your jealousy is something else. He said something along the lines of 'so loud Dispatch could have audio tapes.' So, yes, I could take you."

Distantly, somewhere in the back of his mind, Mark can hear coughing that sounds just like Jackson's when he is trying to hide a laugh. Where he is right now, he can barely focus. Mark can feel the blood rushing to his face.   Jin and Namjoon are just outright laughing at him.

Clapping far harder than necessary, Namjoon turns to Jackson. "This is the sex god you text me about? He is blushing at the thought of him being caught fucking you."

Jackson winks obnoxiously at Mark before turning to Namjoon. "He isn't too much into exhibition," he mock whispers, "that's more Bambam's thing."

Namjoon laughs and pushes Jackson's laughing face away from him. "Bro! Don't make that face at me!" Jackson is laughing so hard he falls off the couch. Namjoon is bent over, he is laughing so hard, and even Mark is starting to see the humor in his embarrassment.

All of a sudden, Namjoon stops laughing. "I'm going to my room for a moment." He says with a strange face. Namjoon gets up too fast for a clumsy person and near runs out of the room. In Namjoon's hurry, he clips his hand on the corner of the room. The people left in the room look at each other with baffled eyes.

Jin sighs. "I suppose I should go check on him. The big baby." He walks out while grumbling how Namjoon "probably ripped his pants, the clumsy fuck," under his breath.

Mark looks at Jackson, who is still lying on the floor. He gets up and moves so he is straddling the Chinese boy.

Looking Jackson straight in the eye, Mark says, "Mine." before leaning in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I am so late!!!! I hope you enjoyed it anyway Queen! I'm sorry it is so short but I really was kind of uncomfortable with writing smut but I wanted that to be the assumption of what happened. 
> 
> (I am Lethe_the_Dragon but i had changed my name soon after the names went out and I forgot to email Alexa. oops)


End file.
